


Dean Hates Witches... Usually

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 Year Old Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Play, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boners, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Tiny bit of Angst, Twink Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Witches. Fucking witches. Dean hated witches, and for good reason. For some inexplicable reason, whenever there was a witch involved in a case, he was always the one to get hit with a spell. And, of course, this time he had to be de-aged. Again.Whenever Dean got spelled down into a younger version of himself, he always ended up getting raging hard-ons around the angel. Well, more than he usually did anyway.In which Dean gets de-aged (again) by a witch during a case.





	Dean Hates Witches... Usually

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sharing in my love of Dean getting cursed.
> 
>  

Witches. Fucking witches. Dean _hated_ witches, and for good reason. For some inexplicable reason, whenever there was a witch involved in a case, he was always the one to get hit with a spell. And, of course, this time he had to be de-aged. _Again_.

“Yes Sam, we’re alright… Dean is considerably upset, yes… Alright, we will see you tomorrow.” Castiel hung up on the other hunter and turned to face Dean. He and Castiel had gone on a hunt and left Sam at the bunker. Despite Dean’s reluctance to go after a witch, he still agreed to go with Castiel. Now they were back in the room, having eaten and called Sam to give him the news of Dean’s… Situation. “Are you going to be alright, Dean?”

“Am I- Am I going to be alright?” Dean sat up from where he had flopped onto one of the beds and looked at Castiel. He had to be joking, right? “No Cas! I’m not alright! I’m fucking 17 again! I look… Oh god, I look like a fucking twink…” Yes, while this time was a bit older than he was the last time he was de-aged, that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. He’d already been hit on by some sleazy old dude when he and Cas had gone out to get something for dinner to bring back to their motel room.

“I’m not sure what that means, but I assure you that you look perfectly fine, Dean.” Dean looked up at Castiel and glared at him. The angel just rolled his eyes. “Now will you please let me look at your wounds?”

Dean huffed out an exasperated breath but removed his shirt nonetheless. He shivered at the cool air touching his skin, and possibly under Castiel’s scrutinizing gaze. When he felt Cas’ warm touch against his chest, he had to hold back a gasp.

Whenever Dean got spelled down into a younger version of himself, he always ended up getting raging hard-ons around the angel. Well, more than he usually did anyway. So sue him for being a horny teenager!

“You have a small laceration on your chest,” the angel said. Dean watched as he stood up and walked over to their duffels to get out the small first-aid kit. He opened it and placed it on the bed next to Dean, taking out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, a cotton pad, and a bandage. The alcohol stung when it passed over his wound, but the feel of Cas’ fingers on his skin made up for it.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Castiel touching him… And Jesus, that was not a good idea. Dean could feel himself hardening at the soft caresses. He opened his eyes, hoping that it would help curb his thoughts if he realized where he was. Oh was he wrong.

Castiel had kneeled between his thighs to get better access to the cut, and now all Dean could picture was Castiel on his knees before him. His pants were definitely getting tighter now and he hoped to Chuck that Cas wouldn’t notice.

And as if the universe wanted to royally fuck him up the ass, he had to go and notice it.

“Dean?” Castiel looked up at Dean with a slightly concerned look, but there was something else in there too…

“Yeah Cas?” Dean tried to avoid looking Castiel directly in the eye, hoping he could dodge the awkwardness.

“You have an erection.” Dean flushed and almost laughed at his best friend’s direct bluntness.

“Yeah- It’s no big deal, just ignore it- ”

“Why?” Castiel tilted his head in that way that made Dean’s heart go to mush. “Is it because of me?”

  
“Um, I mean, uh…” Dean was blushing and floundering, not knowing how to answer the question.

“I, um, I gues- Cas! What are you doing?” The angel had placed his hand on Dean’s crotch and was rubbing him through his jeans. He let out a small noise at the feeling and saw Castiel’s lips quirk up into a small smirk.

“This is for me, isn’t it Dean?” The hunter whimpered at Cas’ dominating tone. He pressed harder at Dean’s clothed erection and Dean tried to hold back the moan that the action caused. This was such a quick turn around from the seemingly unknowing angel to the dominant power he was facing now. “You’re so beautiful in your normal state, but right now… Dean, you look exquisite. Whether that be your youthful appearance or aroused state, I couldn’t say.”

Dean licked his lips as he watched the other man gaze up at him with lust blown eyes. He lightly tugged on Dean’s zipper and raised his eyebrow in question, Dean quickly giving his full consent. Castiel quickly rid him of his jeans and pulled down the waistband of his boxers. Dean hissed at the first touch of Castiel’s hand to his dick, feeling the warmth seeping into his skin.

The angel ran his hand down the length of Dean’s cock and ran his thumb around the head on the upstroke. He bit his lips to keep from making any embarrassing noises.

“Do you like that Dean?” He nodded his head and watched with wide eyes at what happened next. Castiel poked his tongue out and passed it over the tip of Dean’s erection. He licked a trail from the base, up to the tip and took it into his mouth, tonguing the slit and making Dean cry out a moan.

Castiel swallowed him down like a fucking pornstar. Dean could feel Cas’ nose against his stomach, his pink lips wrapped around him. Sure, he was smaller than he was as an adult, but he was by no means smaller than average.

He tried to speak but it only came out in broken phrases. “Dammit, Cas… How-ugh- how are you so good, mmph… At that?”

Castiel ignored the question in favor of sucking Dean off. He alternated from taking long strokes to sucking just at the tip. Dean could feel himself getting close to the edge. “Cas- I’m close…” Cas swallowed him down once more, and right before Dean came, he stopped.

“What the hell Cas? Why’d you do that?” He was right there too!

“Turn over Dean,” The angel said, in a commanding voice. Dean scrunched up his forehead, but Castiel just stared back at him, so he complied.

Now laying on his stomach, Dean waited. And nothing happened. But just before he was about to turn around, he felt Cas’ hands on his hips, pulling him back toward the end of the bed.

He felt Cas’ lips on his lower back, right above his ass. Then, Castiel’s fingers spreading him and tongue licking over his hole. Dean quickly became a moaning mess. The angel licked him again and again, occasionally stopping to suck on him, before repeating the process. This time, when Dean was close to coming, Cas let him spill hot and wet on the comforter.

When Dean was finished, he flopped down onto the bed, not caring that he was lying in his own cum. He felt the weight shift and Cas resting beside him. He turned his face and was met with the intense gaze of the blue-eyed angel.

It took Dean a moment before he realized something. “Hey, you never got off either did you?”

Castiel looked down at the bed covers, suddenly seeming shy before answering Dean, “That’s not really necessary, Dean.”

“No, Cas, I insist.” The angel looked at him skeptically. “Please? I want to.” Dean batted his eyes at him in hopes that it would get Castiel to agree. It seemed to work because the angel nodded his head in consent.

Dean smiled before moving to unzip Castiel’s pants. He freed his hard member from its confines and stared at it for a moment. Sure, he’d been with a few men before and seen his fair share of dicks, but this was _Cas’_ dick. His best friend and subject of many fantasies.

Why was he getting nervous? This was the same man who had just sucked his dick and eaten him out, why should doing the same make him nervous?

“Dean? Are you alright?” Dean looked up at the man and saw concern written across his face. Dean gave him a soft smile and nodded his head, then ducked down to lick the tip of Castiel’s penis. He smirked at the surprised breath it drew from the angel.

Dean licked around the head and pulled it into his mouth. He felt Cas’ hand move up to his head and grip his hair, gasping out his name. He started to move down his length slowly, picking up speed as he grew more confident that he was making Castiel feel good.

Castiel started to push Dean’s head down as he started to lightly thrust up into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned around Castiel and relinquished all of the power to him. He started to push more into Dean’s mouth and moved faster, getting himself off by using Dean’s mouth, and Dean absolutely loved it.

Castiel fucked his face for a few minutes before Dean noticed his breath getting more ragged, and the thrusts growing more sporadic. Then he felt Cas’ semen filling his mouth and pouring down his throat. He swallowed around the mass in his mouth and pulled off of Castiel’s dick.

He looked up at Castiel and saw him staring back at him with a love-struck look. Dean smiled and moved up to rest his head on Castiel's’ chest. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and cradled him against his body.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turned his head up to look at Castiel. “For what, Cas?”

“For just being, really. You are such a beautiful man. Inside and out.” Dean blushed at the compliment but said nothing. “While I will love you no matter how you look, I hope you get your normal body back soon.”

Dean froze up at the last sentence. Cas loved him? “You- You love me Cas?”

“Of course I do Dean.” Castiel looked at him like that was the craziest sentence he could have ever said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well… There’s so much wrong with me. Everyone who loves me gets killed. _I’ve_ killed people for god’s sake! I don’t deserve to be loved…” He tucked his face down so he didn’t have to look at Castiel. He didn’t need his pity.

However, Dean felt his face being tugged upward. “Dean Winchester. Don’t you dare say that. You of all people deserve to be loved. You’ve been through so much yet still have so much love to give to others. Your protectiveness over your friends and family is exactly why you deserve to be loved.”

Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes, but goddammit, he wouldn’t cry after sex. How sad would that be? No, he wouldn’t cry. Instead, he surged forward and captured Cas’ lips in a searing kiss.

“I love you too Cas. I have for a while.” He looked at the angel and saw him smiling.

“I know.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

. . **.**. .

  


 

 

 

“Cas you bastard! You just freaking Han Soloed me!” Dean yelled, punching Cas repeatedly in the arm.

“Dean! Stop hitting me!” Castiel laughed at the hunter’s antics. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. “Tomorrow we’ll work on getting you back to normal. Now, just go to sleep.”

Dean sighed, “Okay,” And turned around in Cas’ arms. Yes, he was going to be the fucking little spoon. And he loved it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, you da best!


End file.
